The Law of the Universe
by eine.hexe
Summary: Take Kagome - ESP weirdo, Inuyasha - Professor of Anatomy & developmental biologist, throw in her obsession with making the world a better place and his conviction that the world stinks, then somehow fit in Kikyou and her Messiah complex, and voilà.
1. How the World Spins

The small park hosted only one woman and she was uncharacteristically on edge, even in the comforting arms of nature. Usually, she kept her feelings light and loving and relaxing, yet today she was finding it awfully hard to do that.

It had been the first time she'd let a _reading_ spiral out of her control. A psychic, in-trance, full-out _reading, _wreaking havoc.

A challenging day, indeed.

…

**The Law of the Universe**

_Chapter 1 – How the World Spins_

….

The first time she had realized she was not normal had been in second grade, when she'd found herself encouraged by fellow classmates to be meaner, less calm and composed, less... loving.

More on the ass kicking side.

Refusing vehemently, since the very idea of being hateful toward anyone or anything had always outraged her, Kagome decided to delve deeper into herself and try to shape herself like she wanted to be. She wasn't doing that to spite those who wanted her to change, but because she was genuinely afraid she'd _become_ that person if she allowed the idea to simmer in her mind long enough for it to grow roots.

Even then, she sometimes felt out of place. It was too often that she found herself imagining how it would be if others saw things like she did – they were always complaining that nothing worked out their way, that their parents didn't understand them, that they wished they could grow up _then and there_, and leave home for_ever_. Why couldn't they understand that the world was much simpler? The Universe was a friend, a part of everyone. Or was it the other way round?

_'How can they not see that it's as easy as wishing something and you'll get it? You just have to know that since you want it so much, you already have it. You just don't know it yet.'_

So she'd stopped trying to change others and started helping make their lives more beautiful, more fun instead. Kagome – in a group of people – was the one who always filled the glass until it was at least half full.

And besides, she sometimes thought, who were they to complain, her classmates? At least they _had_ parents. She had grown up without real ones, thrown from home to home, from adoptive parents to adoptive parents – at the young age of 8 she'd already gone through 3 foster families, who had sent her back for various reasons – the last being that she was too much of a happy child, too much of a _loving_ one. People couldn't handle children that didn't need help growing up.

About that time was when Kagome had realized another thing about herself.

She had _powers_. At first she'd thought her classmates were kidding when they said she could read their minds. She wasn't doing it consciously, it was more life a feeling she got and she said the words. It seemed that – 8 times out of 10 – she was spot-on. Then it got more frequent and later, in high school, they began affectionately calling her "psi-fi". Then there were also the dreams she had, and how they often came true. How she could even predict the outcome of elections (in reality, it had happened only once), how no one believed her (not even she, sometimes) until after it came true.

By mid high school no one could find it in them to dislike her or be mean to her in any shape or form. It was the kind of reaction she evoked – people wanted to protect her, to care for her and talk to her, and she knew it, too. She knew it, because she'd wanted it. And they all thought she was strange, too, but no one minded, anymore.

Somehow, though, a chain of synchronicities led her to a fabulous book on ESP (1) and she devoured it. Then came other books and more and more, and she felt religiously drawn to them as though she could discover herself in every line she read.

Her best friends (she had many of those) advised her to try and find some_one_ and not some_thing_ that could help her understand more about herself, even though they, themselves, didn't believe much in that "spiritual crap". She preferred calling it her "mind zone", because she always felt like her mind was doing everything _for_ her.

How she ended up in this park started with an appointment. So in the beginning there was an appointment.

Her 'initiator', as she liked to call her, was a woman named Kaede, old and wrinkly, but wise and insightful. She'd known everything about Kagome at first sight, but Kagome hadn't deemed it odd, since she could do that with people, too. Immediately, she'd felt more at home with Kaede than anywhere else. She felt that weird sense of belonging that people talked about.

So it wasn't unexpected that Kaede took her under her wing.

The old woman taught her the science of it – _pseudo_science, as mainstream scientist considered it. Telepathy, remote viewing, precognition – these were some of the things Kaede said she believed Kagome was capable of.

It seemed out of this world, but then it was what brought her here, in this park. Kagome, seventeen year old "psi-fi", ever the people-helper, thought to put her skills to good use. What point was there to them when they only served her, right? So she developed them, studied herself more than ever, and when she was up for the challenge she began offering free 'readings' to whomever needed them.

She must have wanted this "small business in the service of others" to thrive pretty badly, she realized later, because one thing led to the other, and soon she was taking up orders from very important people, who were offering to pay her a great deal of money if she 'fixed' them.

It became a job. Yet Kagome never saw it as such, and she guessed that helped.

This was how she met Hidaka Kikyou, prestigious plastic surgeon specialized on burns and with a background of deep heartache, as Kagome had sensed upon first contact with the woman.

And trying to read Kikyou's life, trying to heal her, trying to _help_ her, had brought Kagome here, in the central park, feeling confused for the first time in her seventeen years of life, her skin tingling with the thoughts and memories of her first, _ever_, wet dream.

* * *

><p>Deep, rich, masculine laughter resonated through the thick walls of the old building, penetrating laboratories and classrooms. Down the hall, in a small, but cozy office littered with 3D projects, papers, medals, trophies, and walls full of diplomas and certificates, a young, handsome Professor of Anatomy, genius for his age – they said, was talking on the phone, obviously finding amusement in what he was recounting.<p>

"I swear, Miroku – I was completely blank-faced, acting all serious and shit, but the moment I left the classroom and I could hear my students crack, I laughed as hard as they did. I'm sure they didn't hear me, though. They were... _much too occupied_," he explained, his voice taking on another timber, one nearing that which he used in the bedroom at night, with whomever happened to be there to warm his sheets.

"You cannot be serious, Yash," he heard his best friend say over the phone, a hint of awe in his tone, "you did not just bring your students A0 posters with a woman's reproductive... uh... places, and then excused yourself for 5 minutes to let them "take it all in" before being able to muster enough of their attention to start the lecture!" (2)

Still laughing, the young man nodded excitedly, like a child proud of the sandcastle he'd just built. "Yes, yes I did. They know I'm weird, Miroku – they won't tell on me, chillax, will you? Besides, I knew that even though I brought mere sketches, the guys would be too distracted by so many vagi_nae_ thrown in their faces to pay proper attention to me, so I wanted to give them a minute to, uh... take care of themselves."

"You are something else! No wonder all your students love you... I wish I had the same popularity among _female_ students..."

"Well, it certainly doesn't help that you grab their asses all the time, 'Roku. You think you're so smooth, but _au contraire_, my friend – they're onto you, and they're appalled, too. Just too scared to say anything because they think you'll flunk them. I know, because I heard some conversations."

Flabbergasted, the Assistant Professor of Anatomy grew desperate, "Please, do tell."

Chuckling at his friend's antics, Inuyasha shook his head, though Miroku couldn't see it. "Some other time, my friend, some other time, cause this is not why I called."

"Oh," the other said, sounding bored now that things didn't revolve around lecherousness anymore. "Then what, pray tell, made you call me at this hour?"

"I had another dream," Inuyasha began.

"In which you were this badass half dog demon running buck naked all over feudal Japan?"

"Miroku! Be serious for a moment!" Inuyasha sighed, then felt his pants become increasingly constrictive as he recalled exactly _what_ he'd dreamed the previous night. Yes, it involved being buck naked, but not in the way Miroku expected.

Running a hand over his face so as to chase away lingering images of himself thrusting into a very beautiful, very _imaginary_ woman, he muttered dryly, "You're gonna love this."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was a half demon, yes, it was feudal Japan, but I wasn't running. Actually, I was doing a whole other type of _exercise_ – if you catch my drift."

"_Argh," the woman moaned loudly and he scrunched his face against her chest as he plunged into her deeply, aggressively, with all the frustration he knew he'd been bottling up. "Uh... Ah! Argh..." Her hands were everywhere – tangled in his silver hair, rubbing the ears atop his head, scratching his temples. It drove him up the walls with want. There was something ferocious about him in that moment and he knew it and acted on it, while **she** seemed to relish it. It made him that much hotter for her. _

"Hmm," Miroku said thoughtfully, "how did she look?"

Rolling around with his chair to face the desk, Inuyasha propped his feet on the wooden surface, crossing them at the ankles, and rubbed his stomach with one hand, holding the phone in the other while looking at the ceiling as though it held answers.

"Beautiful, curvaceous, sexy – perfect. You know: my kind of woman."

Miroku could hear the vague smile in his friends voice.

"Dear Lord – my friend, you are smitten!"

Inuyasha snorted, moving to sit straight again. "And she is _fiction_. Grow up, Miroku. I can tell the difference between dream and reality."

"Okay, then how was she in bed?"

"Oh, _God_," Inuyasha groaned, unprepared for the onslaught of vivid images of this woman moving her hips under him, scratching his back with feline-sharp nails and biting her lip like she was a tempting succubus. Had any of his hard-ons ever been this painful?

_He could tell she was getting impatient. The previous orgasm from when he'd went down on her apparently hadn't been enough, and he did aim to please, so..._

"_Baby," he whispered, pulling himself down a bit, but still maintaining the angle of his thrusts as he started licking and sucking her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples, around which he swirled his playful tongue, watching her reaction with eagle eyes._

"_Kami," she moaned, head tossing from side to side, manicured fingers gripping the golden, satin sheets that had just manifested in the dream. With a sudden grunt, she pushed him completely out of her and he wanted to tear into the bitch from depriving him of such pleasure, but what she did next completely **blew him away**. _

"That good, huh?"

Not for the first time, Inuyasha felt like wiping the stupid grin Miroku was certainly sporting _off_ his face.

"If I tell you to shut up now you probably won't, _ever_, so I'm going to let you assume what you want and yap all you want. There."

"Oh, come on, Yash. You know you liked this dream. Who gets to grow super-amazing-powers and dog stamina then have the chance to use it on a sexy ass beauty? Even if it's in a dream?"

"Who said her ass was sexy?" Inuyasha asked, his voice meek, right hand reaching up to loosen the tie around his neck. It was getting _too hot in there._

"You did. _Curvaceous_ woman, remember?"

Yes, Inuyasha remembered. He remembered very well.

_Grunting, the woman didn't give Inuyasha the chance to complain about her pushing him out of her tight body, because next thing he knew she turned around, down on her knees in front of him, shaking her perfectly round bottom invitingly when he couldn't snap out of his shock, his eyes glued to the wet slit he'd just recently been **very** **intimate** with._

"_Get in already!" she begged, and he didn't have to be told twice._

_Managing to blink away the daze brought about by this incredible woman and her mind-blowing charms, the half demon trailed a hand along her spine and she arched it, moaning like a bitch in heat, then screaming with abandon when he penetrated her _hard_._

Shaking his head, Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"It's just weird that I've been having the same type of dreams for these past few days. It's always me as a half dog demon, always feudal Japan. It makes me feel weird, cause they're, like, almost lucid. I get the feeling that sometimes I know it's a dream. Argh! Whatever. Listen," he said quickly, before Miroku could comment, "I just wanted to get it off my chest, deal? Too much sexual tension in this building," he joked, making short reference to his earlier story about his students and the reproductive system posters.

Miroku laughed. "Hey, I know, man. You should get laid!"

"I do get laid, Miroku. Every week," Inuyasha recited, the same thing he told his friend every time he brought up the subject. And he did, too, though his mind and heart were never into it. Ever since Kikyou, he hadn't been able to find enough will to put passion in anything he did. A walking curse, she had been.

"Kikyou again, huh?" Miroku asked, grunting. The lecher could probably guess that the sudden silence meant that woman.

_'Ano onna...,' _(3) Inuyasha thought angrily, but then his features softened, unable to blame her alone. He, too, was at fault for the decay of their relationship. '_Kikyou...'_

"Shut up. I'm over her," Inuyasha lied, his immediate sigh contradicting him. "Almost," he was forced to concede.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Whatever you say, oh, almighty Professor Inuyasha!" Miroku mocked.

"Eff you, monk. Eff you very much," Inuyasha muttered, referring to one of his dreams in which Miroku had been a monk. He found it hilarious, too, what with his friend's less-than-holy customs.

"You wish you could tap this ass, big bro."

Before Inuyasha could retort angrily, like Miroku was positive he would, the Assistant Professor hung up quickly.

All in good fun.

* * *

><p>"Aaaaah!" Kagome squealed, her cheeks resembling a ripe tomato when she remembered how daring, how very <em>bold<em> she'd acted in her dream.

_'Getting on my knees in front of him... begging him to..._

_Dear_ _**God**__.'_

What puzzled Kagome most – at least that was what she kept telling herself – was that it didn't make sense how the man she'd been intimate with in her trance hadn't even been human. He'd been some sort of... youkai. Yes, exactly like those from ancient Japanese mythology. No, she was not in the habit of snorting anything.

Long, silver hair, puppy ears, honey-gold eyes, fangs, and _claws_ – in other words, "the works" - he had them.

And what detail! For a seventeen year old virgin who had no affiliation with porn and had only seen ten racy pictures _tops _in her whole life, the trance had been awfully explicit. It felt as though someone else had been influencing her dream-state, and she knew for a fact that it hadn't been Kikyou, because she could recognize her imprint.

And Kikyou didn't have fangs and claws, as far as she knew.

No, someone else had barged into her reading uninvited and it had made Kagome... experience things.

Unwanted things.

Actually she didn't know whether to want them or not, but one thing was certain: they were a threat to the accuracy of her readings and so Kagome had to get a hold of herself.

For some reason, she'd only been able to select thoughts about Kikyou's _past_, only helping in getting a clue about what was wrong with this woman, but her future was off limits. And it felt like Kagome was missing the big picture.

She remembered how Kikyou had first contacted her, how silent she'd been during the phone call, how tight she'd been on their first meeting.

"_Hello, I'm Higurashi Kagome."_

"_Hidaka Kikyou," the woman said, taking Kagome's outstretched hand and shaking it firmly, shortly. As soon as physical contact was made, Kagome felt something._

"_You had a sister, is that right?"_

_At Kikyou's surprised face, she went on. "But she died in an accident when you were twelve. You still think it's your fault, don't you? It's not," Kagome said softly, sounding as though she pitied her, but she didn't. She couldn't, because somewhere underneath all the_ _bitterness, behind the masks, Kikyou was a child, just like her. She was pure, just like Kagome was._

_So much like her..._

It seemed the park was quite chilly on that autumn afternoon. Watching birds chase each other in an organized chaotic way, Kagome had some sort of a revelation. Promptly, she decided to stop questioning the mysterious appearance of the unwelcome silver-haired guest and start focusing more on Kikyou's part in her "psychic" experiences, as ignorants called it.

_'So... Hidaka Kikyou,'_ Kagome thought, recalling the many particularities she'd noticed in her trance. _'Where to begin?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello again, my darlings :)<em>**

_It's been a year, hasn't it? Well, almost._

_I am glad to say I am back (yes, I know - weird, huh?) You may notice some changes in my stories and style or you may not (I assure you – deep down, I am not the same , but that's a good thing, trust me)_

_Soooo... I'm gonna try and continue my old stories, because I realized I'm not the kind of person to leave things halfway done, but I will do it at my own pace (meaning, as time allows me)_

_What triggered this comeback?_

_Well, the last couple of days hit me hard with an idea for a fanfic and it hasn't left me alone ever since, begging me to write it down, keeping me up at night, not letting me eat, cutting off my oxygen (you get the picture), so I had to listen to its plea, even though I should be studying for my exams right now. Oh, well.._

_Btw, don't hate cause I started another story. After all, it's the one that brought me back, ne? ;)_

_much, much love, and thank you all for being,_

_einehexe  
><em>

* * *

><p>(1) ESP = Extrasensory Perception. Look it up if interested. Please do.<br>(2) This is actually what one my Professors of Anatomy did with a group of French foreign students and then told us about it. I swear we laughed so hard we couldn't see straight for at least 10 minutes.  
>(3) Ano onna = that woman<p> 


	2. When you least expect it

It was supposed to be a normal day. Kagome had felt _normal_ vibes ever since opening her eyes when the alarm clock rang at 5 a.m. She'd felt content and cheerful and inspired when she'd spent the daily 5 minutes in the shower, scrubbing the night's perspiration off her curves. She'd proceeded with the morning meditation, had eaten a hearty breakfast with all kinds of vegetable fats that gave her pleasure, and had not forgotten her Yoga routine.

Which was why, when confronted with such an unexpected situation, she didn't know where to run.

…

**The Law of the Universe**

_Chapter 2 – When you least expect it  
><em>

…

"Here you go, miss. That'll be $2."

Taking the orange-grapefruit juice after leaving the money on the counter, the girl thanked the cashier, turning around to face a beautiful, troubled woman who was doing an incredible job at hiding her emotions, though she was far from able to fool the young _psi-fi_. Since meeting her five minutes earlier, Kagome had had a strange feeling of uneasiness which she was positive was strongly related to her client's mood. She was surely picking up residual traces of the woman's disposition.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" To drink, she meant.

"Let's get to the point of our meeting, miss Higurashi, I have somewhere I need to be after this," Hidaka Kikyou replied curtly, now seeming more on edge than before. For the first time she looked really old, despite her age. It seemed like her skin had lost the natural glow it was supposed to possess and her eyes appeared sad, as if they held the weight of the galaxy in them.

Nodding wordlessly, Kagome reached behind her and took the change before leading the older woman towards a nearby bench.

"Mmhmm. So now I guess you're waiting for results, right?" she asked after a gulp of her juice. It was such a nice day, she noted again – she'd thought so since early in the morning.

"That would be wonderful, yes," Kikyou interrupted her little journey inward.

Regarding the woman casually, Kagome shrugged, "Well, sorry. I don't have 'em yet."

Kikyou frowned, moving on the bench so as to face the girl more.

"Miss Higu-_Kagome,_ I was told you are unique at what you do. I spoke to many of my clients, _many_ of them, and they all recommended you as some sort of this cosmic trouble-finder and, as such, problem-solver. The last thing I expected and _expect_ from you is to tell me you can't do what they say you can. So please, don't give me the 'I'm sorry' act, I _need_ you right now."

The acknowledgement of the deep underlying desperation coming from Kikyou surprised the world out of Kagome, who simply smiled.

"I said _'yet'_. I don't have results _yet._ It's too early in the process, it seems, and I'm not saying this to stall and pull more money out of you. In fact, if you want I can make it free of charge. I've taken quite a _personal_ interest in your case, Kikyou," Kagome admitted, placing a comforting hand on the woman's knee and noting her minute flinch. She'd have to come back to that later.

Kagome remembered the vivid dreams and the few epiphanies she'd had early in the morning. While her senses were usually finely attuned to the world surrounding her, she couldn't ignore the possibility of a glitch in her otherwise mostly functional intuition. Even if there were no tiny, mental alarm bells to signal off any major event for the day, she worried that they could come up at any time. And her worry, in itself, could very well be the trigger for it, she realized.

The problem with knowledge was, you could never go back to not knowing.

"No, I _want_ to pay. And I'm not sure I want to know why the sudden pronounced interest in me," the woman said with a shake of her head. "Have you seen – _heard_ anything? Sorry, I don't exactly know how this works."

"I'd like to tell you my findings _after_ I make some sense of it all, deal? Usually, I'm able to tell what a person is going through just by touching them or being in their presence, but for some reason it's harder with you. This is why I'm interested in your case," she partially lied, "it goes no father than this. Now you don't have to worry, just need you to call me late in the night tonight, but don't tell me when. Surprise me. Oh, and try to make it very...uh,_ very_ late, make sure I'm asleep, all right?"

Sighing, the plastic surgeon nodded. "But don't you want to know what's been disturbing me lately? Don't you want to know the reason I came to you?"

"You told me the reason," Kagome said in a confused tone. "You've been having these grim thoughts that are making it hard for you to concentrate at work, which is the most important part of your life right now. What's more, sleep is becoming somewhat of a luxury, and your mind doesn't seem your mind anymore."

"No," Kikyou countered, somewhat disturbed that such a young girl could see through her better than the people who knew her intimately, "No, I didn't tell you any of this. But... everything you said is true."

"Oh. Kay, then. Well, if you want you can take a walk with me now. If not, then it was nice to see you again."

"I have somewhere to be," the surgeon said, which Kagome had expected, "maybe another time."

"Great, have a wonderful day," she wished her, abruptly pulling her into an embrace.

"Y-you... too," Kikyou answered in a daze, arms hanging awkwardly at her sides. The hug, overwhelming in nature, made her voice so shaky that it sounded foreign to her own ears. But as soon as the weird feeling of being hugged had come, it was gone, and Kagome was walking her merry path straight ahead, pausing just momentarily to throw the large, empty styrofoam cup to the bin.

* * *

><p>The office was large and neat. Light was pouring inside like a gushing river, warming the woman's left side of the face as she sat at her desk, writing something down. Her mind was hazy after witnessing Kagome's deep insight for the second time – it never got old. The truth was, it scared her, the power such a tiny girl could have and what it meant if she used it on <em>her,<em> but she had to at least try something.

Higurashi Kagome was her best option.

"Dammit," she squeezed the pen tightly, pinching her eyes closed.

The migraines were back.

"Miss Hidaka?" came with a knock and she immediately recognized the voice. It wasn't hard to figure it was _him;_ he had an appointment after all.

"Come in."

Immediately, a man in his early forties entered the door, smiling in a way that sent shivers up and down her spine. She could never get used to his behavior around her, and even though he freaked her out at times with his bold declarations, she could see the vulnerability in his gaze – he would never hurt her.

"Hello, Miss Hidaka."

"Mr. Onigumo, sit down," she gestured towards the seat in front of her desk.

"Please," he said as he sat down, "it's Naraku."

Smiling despite herself, Kikyou tried not to remember him on the operating table, his face scorched almost beyond repair, because _she had done it!_ She had managed, once again, to give someone as much of their old self as it was possible. He still had scars, but most of them were healing. Overall, he looked fantastic for a man whose face had been almost entirely disfigured by flames.

"Mm. I see the scars are healing. You look quite amazing, to be honest. I wasn't expecting such a fast recovery."

"What can I say?" he shrugged with a smirk, "I've got cool genes."

"Obviously. I was worried something would go wrong, but I'm glad it didn't."

Her genuine smile enraptured him, and he didn't hide it.

"I love it when you smile, Kikyou," he said, his voice lower and eyes smoldering. The intensity of his statement reminded Kikyou of another pair of eyes and she unconsciously averted her gaze, sighing deeply. Naraku was breaking a lot of rules here, unwritten rules of decency and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. The irony was that she _wanted_ to feel something for him in return, but she couldn't. She just didn't. Which was why she had to break his heart time and again, just because he wouldn't _listen._

"Mr. Onigumo," she stressed, before realizing she was getting nowhere with a cold act. She'd tried that card on him before and it had failed. "_Naraku,_ please, I told you I am not interested in a relationship."

He leaned back on the chair and pursed his lips in thought, before regarding her seriously. "Won't you at least give me a chance? I know you're probably going through a rough time right now, but maybe I can be your way out. Please, Kikyou. Give me a chance."

"I can't."

"You can't – or you _won't_?"

"Both," she stated confidently, challenging him to question her. It was her decision and he ultimately had no say.

"Fine, Miss Hidaka," he muttered coldly, standing up, "have a good day." And in a moment he was out of her office before she had the chance to reply.

"You too," she whispered, her eyes lingering on the door. She hoped he would at least return for future consults.

* * *

><p>Bending down, the seventeen year old picked up a key from under the doormat, before letting herself inside the house. The familiarity of the place send pleasant chills across her body, a feeling that she always welcomed.<p>

"Kaede?"

There was no answer for a while as Kagome walked deeper through the hallway, when all of a sudden an old woman appeared right in front of her.

"Kagome, child, what are you doing here?"

"Kaede," the girl said with a warmth to her voice reserved just for the woman in front of her. Embracing her closest thing to family, brief thoughts of that woman, Kikyou, and the strange vibes she was getting for her crossed her mind.

"I'm confused, Kaede," she said after a while, when both of them were sitting down, sipping some jasmine green tea, Kagome's favorite. She leaned slightly over the coffee table, setting the cup down. "My client, her name is Hidaka Kikyou. She's a plastic surgeon and an incredible woman deep down. But she'd full of heartache and something else that I can't quite pinpoint."

"It's not the first time you've had trouble with a reading, child. Remember to trust your intuition."

Shaking her head, Kagome looked away. "It's not that, it's just... I'm worried it's _my_ fault that I can't read her properly."

"How so?"

Opening her mouth before closing it back, Kagome tried to fight the rush of blood to her cheeks.

"Rem-remember how I told you I was a virgin?"

"How could I forget?" the old woman replied with a fond smile. "You were so embarrassed I thought you'd faint or _worse_."

"No need to rub that in. In any case, I've been very lucky so far as not to get readings of a sexual nature, and I don't watch porn or dirty movies, but... after Kikyou, I had the strangest dream that involved... sex. With a... kind of creature."

"Kagome! That's-"

"No, no, no, not some sort of animal," the girl ammended before Kaede's mental picture had the chance to become really disturbing. "More like... remember the old Japanese youkai myths?" At the old woman's nod she continued, "Like that. He was some sort of a... canine youkai. Humanoid with really long, whiteish hair, superb posture, fangs and claws and dog ears atop his head. He was like this perfect-"

"Kagome, child, while you may not realize, you are daydreaming about an _imaginary youkai_ you had _imaginary sex_ with."

"Exactly," the girl nodded before the reality of the words hit her and she blushed profusely. "Oh... right, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Now this is really interesting." For a few moments, the old woman regarded the girl seriously, making her uncomfortable. Without beating around the bush, she bluntly asked, "Kagome, do you want to have sex?"

"Wh-what? N-no! Heavens, no! It wasn't that!"

Standing up, Kagome made to leave, but sat back down, taking the cup of tea and gulping down the hot liquid as though it were alcohol.

"No, it's just... I don't know where that came from. Seriously, Kaede," she reassured her mentor, "_no._ When I'm ready I'll have sex, just not now. Okay?"

"Right, then who could that have been? Why was he in your dream? Or what sign could he be giving you? Perhaps something to do with Mrs. Hidaka?"

"_Miss_ Hidaka. And about your questions? I don't know, Kaede," she sighed, looking out the wide window at her mentor's perfect garden, "I really don't know."

* * *

><p>It was almost evening and she was supposed to meet up with an old friend, one of those few who didn't consider her a complete lunatic. Sango was kind, but rough, with an attitude that drove most of the guys both to her and far away from her. But she was genuine and loving, and Kagome couldn't imagine life without her ass-kicking friend.<p>

Three years older, Sango studied medicine and her schedule was mostly burdened by the large amount of classes and seminars she had, so Kagome decided to pick her up today.

Maybe they could take a walk home afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Don't forget what I told you in class, Miss Houko. It's quite important for your exams," the lecherous Assistant Professor said, leaning quite a lot towards the beautiful student and smirking in a way that made her eye twitch.<p>

"Sure thing. Now if you'll excuse me," she said, noticing Kagome rounding the corner, "my friend is waiting for me."

Looking in the same direction, he saw his best friend right behind the girl heading their way.

"Well what a coincidence. _My_ friend is coming this way too. Have a nice evening, Miss Houko," he said, squeezing her shoulder before leaving to meet Inuyasha halfway. As he passed the young girl, which wasn't hard on the eye at all, he said hi, and, visibly confused, she replied with an equal greeting before reaching her friend.

"Sango!"

Giving her a hug, Kagome smiled warmly.

"Hey, kiddo," the taller girl said, ruffling Kagome's hair.

"I dislike that very much... so, who was that guy?"

Behind them, Inuyasha was getting quite annoyed with Miroku. He'd stopped to listen to his tales about the beautiful student who was now with her back towards them – the tall one with a long ponytail, the pervert said. She had a sexy back, Inuyasha couldn't deny, but he just didn't see what the big deal was.

"Listen, sorry to interrupt your incessant whining, but I gotta be in my office right now, have to send a fax, yeah? Talk to you later."

"Wait!" Miroku called after his friend, following him closely and smiling to the girls as he passed them. "I can tell you more on the way there."

Annoyed beyond measure and tired of hearing the same story on repeat, just with different female characters, Inuyasha turned around to give his colleague a piece of his mind, but words got stuck in his throat and it felt like lightning had struck him.

Right next to the tall beauty was a gorgeous, hot perfection he remembered so clearly from a dream. A very lively dream that had given him goosebumps all over, and more than once. It had made him stutter and tremble with need, because the kind of compatibility that dream had promised was out of this world. And yet here she was, the same woman that had writhed under him in a vision, her face flushed with desire as he brought them closer to climax.

Unbuttoning a couple more buttons of his shirt, Inuyasha took a deep breath. While he was daydreaming, though, Miroku reached him and pat him on the shoulder, smirking like a hyena. "See? I told you she was gorgeous," he winked, mistaking his friend's awe for what it wasn't.

"It's her," Inuyasha said in a small voice. "It's-it's her."

"What?" Miroku deadpanned, unsure of what to think. "Which her? And who's 'her'?"

"The woman from my dream," Inuyasha said with a sudden determined expression, starting confidently in the girls' direction. Dumbstruck, Miroku could only be completely disappointed that he wouldn't get a chance with Miss Houko before Inuyasha swept her off her feet, like he always would, but his eyes grew large like onions when he saw his friend approaching not the tall woman, but the shorter, intriguing one.

Was _that_ Inuyasha's dream _woman_?

* * *

><p>He was aware she looked younger than in his dream, but he had to at least get to know her. Every cell in his body, every particle dragged him towards her, as if it was not his choice, but rather the laws of physics pulling him in her direction. Regardless, he needed to see her, touch her, know she was real. This was <em>incredibly<em> surreal, but in a way it made sense. If she was here it meant she was a student, and if she was studying at this University then maybe he'd seen her before. Maybe he'd walked by her without realizing her allure, but some part of his subconscious had sensed it. It was the most reasonable explanation he could come up with, without having to involve some strange forces of the Universe that he didn't think existed.

"Miss Houko," he called, reaching the two girls who turned towards him. Thank god he remembered her name. "The lecher there wants to talk to you some more," he gestured behind him to the gaping idiot a few feet away from them, his eyes trained on the girl who seemed frozen, her lips parted in a gasp.

When the taller one walked away he held out his hand, desperately wanting to make any type of skin contact.

"Takahashi Inuyasha," he offered and the girl took his hand, shaking it.

"Hig-Higurashi Kagome."

The touch of her hand was electric in the same way looking into her eyes was. Gulping uneasily, he thought of how to approach this.

* * *

><p>Kagome was breathless. Her heart felt like it had stopped beating and she was so sure her face was getting redder by the second. She had completely missed this. How had she not sensed that something so <em>colossal<em> was meant to happen to her this evening? Meeting one's dirty fantasy was a once in a lifetime happening.

Swallowing thickly, she looked into the familiar stranger's eyes and exhaled, parting her lips to break the awkward silence.


	3. A hunch

She wasn't using him.

In truth, she actually lacked the emotional capacity for such a feat, not to mention experience and talent and _guts,_ so what she was essentially doing could actually be described and perceived as a logical and clever use of resources to help a woman in need, Kikyou. Yes.

So why did it _feel_ like she was using him?

…

**The Law of the Universe**

_Chapter 3 – A hunch  
><em>

….

Mere eye contact had never been so empowering.

Shivering in a way she never had before, her whole body partaking in the action, Kagome moistened her lips and parted them, about to say something and break the already awkward silence, but the handsome man in front of her beat her to it.

Throwing a grand smirk her way, Inuyasha molested the girl's sanity with his intense gaze as his voice caressed her ears like a skillful lover. Jesus Christ, he was already channeling her inner Aphrodite, and she hadn't even known she would ever _want_ to be sinfully wanton. He was so familiar just standing there, talking to her, that she couldn't quite wrap her mind around it. It was kind of ironic – she, a renowned ESP weirdo, completely bedazzled by something as common as this man entering her dream and altering her reading.

Wait, he was talking.

"-know if you're going to believe me or not, frankly I'm just kinda hoping you won't slap me, but I have a... strange confession to make."

Swallowing thick liquid, Kagome barely registered his body stepping further into her personal space, invading every part of her senses. _Now_ her mental alarm bells had the good grace to throw a 100+ decibels party inside her mind, successfully shutting down all reason. The fact that he was oozing pure sexiness didn't help much, either. Neither did the occasional flashbacks of their intimate, naked time together, unreal as it was.

"Go ahead," she said, her voice sounding surprisingly confident given the circumstances, but she had, after all, learned to disguise whatever was fazing her.

"I had this dream not long ago," he started and she blinked slowly, already knowing where this was going. Cogs were turning along her neural pathways as she nodded mutely, trying to concoct an answer beforehand. Smiling minutely, she listened to him tell her, "As much as I'd like to cushion this, it's gonna come off weird anyway, so here we go. The dream was a wet dream."

He paused to gauge her reaction, and perplexed to find none whatsoever he continued, "It involved you. And me."

After his confession, the girl looked at him with a thoughtful gaze for a while before deciding to finally give a reaction. In that time, countless thoughts revolved around his head, most of them curious about her lack of shock. Her mind was not more peaceful than his, though. A feeling of wrongness scratched at her skin even before she lied like she was going to, but she couldn't just let him think she'd seen him naked in a dream. If she wanted to learn the real reason behind his disturbance of her reading, she had to play Miss _I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about_ and find out, from him, the details of said dream. Disguising the deep breath she took, Kagome bluffed,

"That has got to be the most inappropriate pickup line ever. Are you by chance a Professor here?"

"What?" He furrowed his brows, confused at how she'd moved from one subject to another, honestly not having expect this reaction. "Yeah, I teach Anatomy, but I don't see how-"

"Well, _Professor..._ Takahashi, was it? That is no way to hit on a girl. If I were a student here I would report you right away. But I'm not, so," she pushed passed him slyly, surprised at her own cunning, whispering, "good_bye_."

Unwilling to accept such a disappointing outcome, the young Professor seized her wrist as she passed him by, effectively turning her around, making her collide with his chest, their faces inches apart. Both of them purposefully ignored the tiny sizzles that erupted where their skin made contact as they grew more and more aware of their breaths intermingling and their lips getting closer inch by inch.

The young man sighed, suddenly looking spent.

"Hear me out, will you?" he more or less pleaded, eyes searching into hers for some sort of understanding. Miroku would have a field day after all this was over, with how pathetic he surely looked now.

"Hm," she conceded, pulling away from him to cross her arms over her chest. "But that doesn't mean I'll believe a word you say."

"Okay, I can deal with that," he nodded and Kagome mentally cheered, thanking Kaede's repeated advice and deep insight on human psychology.

_'Right in the palm – no. I'm not using him. Am I?'_

* * *

><p>"What do you think he's doing?" the tall woman squinted to asses the situation better. Miroku's friend had grabbed <em>her<em> friend's wrist when the young girl had walked away from him, and Sango couldn't be more puzzled.

"Um," Miroku started, desperately trying to come up with an answer that didn't involve dreams, sex, and those two who were almost nose to nose a few feet in front of them. In reality, he was as surprised as Miss Houko witnessing Inuyasha's attitude. His pal seemed desperate to keep that girl there, to convince her of the truth in his words. "Maybe they know each other," was the best he could come up with.

"Hmm..." Tilting her head to the side, Sango pondered for a moment before nodding. "I think I should go give Kagome a hand."

Just as she was about to start walking in the twosome's direction, Miroku grabbed her shoulder, intent on stopping her.

And thank God for that, too, he thought, noticing Inuyasha's creased brow. Impulse sure was underrated.

* * *

><p>He took a deep, preparatory breath, mostly to stall a bit so he could put his thoughts in order. He had no idea how to convince this woman – no, more like <em>girl<em> – to give him a chance and at least get to know him. And why did he care, anyway?

Regardless of the reason, he knew he had to know more about her. This kind of thing _didn't_ happen in real life, at least that was what he'd previously thought, but it _had_ happened, to _him,_ and he wasn't about to let this woman go so easily. Girl. She was easily throwing upside down every notion he had about reality.

"Listen, if you're not a student here then this gets really odd. I never believed in such things before – actually, the only things I ever believed in were stem cells, genetics, and biochemical mechanisms of the body, but this is something I can't explain. I do know you from a dream, I swear. I won't get into the details of it, cause that'd be really weird, but I kind of obsessed over you the last couple of days. It just didn't make sense, the way I had your image so clear in my mind."

Kagome sighed, disguising the goosebumps traveling up and down her arms from the intensity of his words.

"You know how dreams are. Maybe you think I look like the woman in your dreams because you _want_ to find her. It can't have been that clear – her image."

"No," he shook his head, squeezing her wrist still in his hand, "it was you. I'm positive. Unless you have a sexy twin," he said with a smirk.

Smiling back, she shook her head. His voice dropped an octave and he stepped closer to her when he said with complete confidence, "Then it's you."

Unconsciously parting her lips, Kagome's hands fell to rest on either side of her body as her eyes connected with his.

A flashing light pierced the hallway then and seconds later a thundering sound startled Kagome so greatly that she jumped towards him and Inuyasha caught her arms, taking advantage of the moment to pull her closer. Immediately, the scent of her perfume invaded his senses, seducing him with vague images of what he knew could happen, and the instant he had her so close to him, they were both struck by a distant memory from the dream.

_Lightning struck the sky, but Kagome was too enraptured by his eyes to notice. In the seconds that had passed he'd managed to take off her shirt and bra, so she found herself naked to his gaze now, vulnerable in every sense. The thunder caught up soon after, making her jump in surprise, collide with his bare chest as he caught her, fingers gripping her arms gently. His touch was that of a lover's and his lips were like sin on her fumbling ones, stealing her oxygen and making her moan with passion._

He saw fire in her eyes. His heart beating crazily, Inuyasha realized they really shared something powerful. Squinting suspiciously, he tried to get into her head, smoldering her mind with his gaze – because maybe she'd dreamed of him, too. Maybe she was lying. This was what he thought he saw in her wide orbs now – the same recognition. The same awareness, the kind that brought shivers of the most luxurious type throughout the entire body. The flashback had been so overwhelming that he'd lost it for a second, but so had she.

And he could read the desire in her dilated pupils.

"Let me get to know you?" he asked again, voice tentative.

"Ok," she replied with a squeaky voice, immediately disentangling herself from him and turning around towards her friend and the lecher. A flash of anger erupted inside of him, appalled that she'd leave without much more than a meek word. But it _had_ been weak, as though he'd left her vulnerable. As though he'd dominated her. Somehow, the thought made him want to find some private place urgently. Or better yet - grab her and have his way with her in his office.

"Hey, I don't have your number," he called after her when the two girls passed him by wordlessly. Stopping briefly, she rummaged through her bag and took out what looked like a business card, but instead of giving it to him as it was, she ripped the part with the phone number and walked in his direction, holding it out to him.

He took it somewhat cautiously, studied the number for a second, and when he lifted his gaze she was already gone.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were outside the building, Sango snapped, "Ok, what was that?"<p>

Ignoring her friend, Kagome walked ahead without words. Rain started trickling down her bare arms and Sango offered to share her umbrella, but the girl shook her head. She wanted to feel the drops hit her burning sin, hoping it would quench the fire that man had started inside her body. She'd never felt anything like it.

His name was Inuyasha. Inu Yasha.

_'God,'_ Kagome thought, closing her eyes shut for a second. His mere touch had been electrifying, but now she had to put the pieces together. He'd call her, and she'd verify her assumptions. Until then, she thought nothing, she believed nothing, she suspected nothing, she-

"Kagome? You're worrying me. In the whole time that I've known you, you've never spaced out like this."

Turning her head towards her friend, Kagome managed a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, hon. Seriously. I just... it was a bit awkward when that lightning struck, is all. Let's change the subject, deal?"

* * *

><p>"Ok, that was weird," Miroku commented, his reaction far from what Inuyasha had expected. Entering his office, he waited for his friend to do so too, before closing it.<p>

"It was her. There's no mistake about it. Trust me, when I touched her... Jesus, it was like fire. She felt it, too. Her skin got impossibly hotter and her pupils clearly dilated."

"She was scared of the storm, Yash. Didn't you see how she started?"

Grunting and picking up some papers off a low shelf, Inuyasha rounded the desk and sat down. "She started cause she had a flashback. And I'm going to prove it." His eyes went to the papers in his hands, reading avidly.

"What are you reading?" Miroku asked, sitting down himself. It was nice not to be outside, especially with how the wind seemed to be trying to knock down the trees in attempt to disperse the raindrops. "And how are you going to prove it, anyway?"

Lifting his head to lock gazes with the Assistant Professor, Inuyasha leaned back on his chair and threw the papers on the desk in front of his friend. As soon as he started reading the title, Inuyasha went ahead and explained, "It's a study Kikyou gave me. I thought it was bullshit. She has some friends that have been researching ESP cases since... well, since way back, really."

"Whoa – whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second. ESP – _seriously?_ So what, are you telling me you're some kind of psychic now? That's going a bit too far, buddy. I hope you know that ESP means _pseudo_science, means _fake_ science, means total BS, all right?"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha grabbed the papers out of Miroku's hands. "Give those back and gimme a break. I have a feeling this is relevant, ok? Look, I'm not saying it's ESP, I just have this feeling that the dream wasn't something ordinary."

Without waiting for a reply, the young Professor continued reading.

"You can't be serious, Yash. She's friends with Miss Houko, right? So you must've seen her visiting her friend once or twice before and projected her into your dream."

"No," Inuyasha replied simply with a grunt, never taking his eyes off the study.

"Why not? Come on, this is a reasonable explanation. It's very reasonable. Since when do you rather go for the supernatural, Mister There-is-no-such-thing-as-God-and-if-you-think-there-is-then-you're-an-idiot?"

"It's not supernatural. It's _paranormal._ Which at the moment to me sounds a lot more reasonable than anything else. There's more to our brains than just neurons, glands, and a lot of fat. I'm telling you, Miroku – we _shared_ that dream."

Scrunching his nose, Miroku shrugged. "Whatever, man, you're nuts." Before leaving the room though, something dawned on him.

It was the first time in a long while that Inuyasha had spoken Kikyou's name so casually.

* * *

><p>So she'd taken a long bath, had shaved her legs, had went through with her routine of coconut-buttering her skin and dancing to Iyeoka's 'Simply Falling', then writing down the details of her latest dream.<p>

It was 8 p.m. and he hadn't called.

She tried telling herself she didn't care, but she did. Mostly because she had a hunch. No, actually, only _partially_ because of her hunch. Unfortunately, a feeling of uncalled-for guilt enveloped her as she realized she was going to use him.

_'No, I'm not!'_

Yes, yes she was. If his answer was the one she suspected she might get, she was going to use him.

He still hadn't called.

_'Call. Please, call.'_

Sighing to herself, Kagome pulled the T-shirt and bra off, throwing them on a nearby chair before remembering she'd left some water boiling for a chamomile tea. Rushing to the kitchen, she quickly turned off the stove, exhaling in relief. Just as she was pouring hot water in the cup, the phone stated ringing. Eyes wide, Kagome rushed back to the living room, grabbing her mobile and answering breathlessly. The moment she heard Inuyasha's silky voice, awareness of her half-nudity crept upon her and she blushed, thanking the Universe that he couldn't see her right now. Grabbing the closest shirt, she threw it over her head, ignoring the man for a moment.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my bluntness the other day. It's just, I was very... surprised," _excited,_ he'd meant to say. Thrilled. Very fucking horny. Absolutely _entranced._

"Uh-huh," she said simply, realizing that now that he'd called, she had nothing to say to him. She'd envisioned this whole conversation, some sort of game, but words seemed to be eluding her now. "So... what's that about the dream?" she asked, ignoring the shudder creeping between her shoulder blades and making her skin tingle pleasantly.

On the other side of the phone line, Inuyasha smirked in remembrance, letting himself fall flat against the bed, closing his eyes and breathing smoothly into the receiver, "It was hot. _You_ were hot. We were having sex, and there was some storm outside. Lightning flashing right outside the window. You jumped into my arms, just like yesterday."

"Okay, weirdo, that sure is some dream. Are you sure this isn't some horrible pick up line? If it is, you're doing a terrible job." Silently, Kagome smirked knowingly. She was so on top of the situation. But if she hadn't had the dream herself, she realized, she would've hung up on him in two seconds flat at his audacious words. She would've blushed hotly, too.

"How old are you?" he asked out of the blue.

"Seventeen."

"I could have sworn," he mumbled under his breath. "See? No offense, but despite how gorgeous you are, you're still jail bait, so don't assume I'd be taking this risk with just about any good looking girl that crosses my path."

Speechless and somewhat annoyed for some reason – because Kagome rarely ever let people get to her – she grunted. "So I'm special, huh? That's what they all say, I bet."

Chuckling in a way that reminded her of another scene, one with him making the same sound, but licking her in all sorts of sensitive places at the same time, Inuyasha said, "Why do I get the impression that you're deflecting me? Tell you what - we need to meet some time. Lunch or something, what do you say?"

"Hmm," she said pensively, finally ready to introduce the question that would either clear up the whole thing or make it even weirder. "Have you ever had a stable girlfriend? Wife, perhaps?"

"Why?" he snapped. "I don't seem the type to stay faithful?"

Smiling at his defensive reply, Kagome mentally cheered. "What was her name?"

There was a pause, in which Kagome thought he would hang up on her for being _so damn nosy,_ but much to her surprise he answered almost quietly, "Kikyou."

That was it. It couldn't be a coincidence. It simply could not. The explanation ran so clearly through her mind, but _dammit_ – she would have preferred a different answer. Any other answer. And any other type of inflection in his voice – not weak and defeated, as though the woman, her client, had hurt him deeply.

"Listen, Inuyasha, I gotta go. I'll get back to you on that date, yeah?"

"Uh-"

"Byeee," she said into the receiver before hanging up. Only afterwards did she realize her slip of the tongue.

"Shit," she cursed aloud, "did I say **date**?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you all, again, for the wonderful reviews. You're amazing :)**_


End file.
